residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Le carnet du mercenaire
Le carnet du mercenaire, '''aussi appelé Journal d'un mercenaire', est un document de ''Resident Evil 2 et Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Dans Resident Evil 2, il fait partie des documents « EX-files » exclusifs à la version Nintendo 64. Emplacements Resident Evil 2 (N64) Resident Evil 3 Ce document peut être récupéré sur le corps d'un mercenaire qui se trouve dans un long couloir en zig-zag de la partie sud de Raccoon City. Il faut d'abord récupérer les Balles de pistolet sur le cadavre avant d'avoir accès au fichier. Description Le journal d'un mercenaire d'Umbrella. Transcription Resident Evil 2 Français= 1er septembre Au terme de six mois d’entraînement intensif, ma forme est rétablie... J’étais un bon soldat mais on a ordonné mon exécution sans raison apparente. J’ai été torturé et forcé à faire de faux aveux. Mais le matin de mon exécution, un miracle est survenu. La compagnie a entrepris de me secourir, me donnant ainsi une seconde chance de vie. Le 15 septembre J’ai dû écourter mes vacances et revenir au Quartier Général. Il semble que mon unité ait été appelée en mission. Umbrella a mis en place ses propres unités paramilitaires pour combattre le terrorisme interne et empêcher l’enlèvement des dignitaires. De plus, ils ont des veilleurs de nuit spécialisés dans les problèmes causés par des produits illégaux. Je fais partie de ces derniers. 28 septembre Le jour se lève et nous sommes toujours en plein cauchemar. Il n’y aura aucune provision ici. Les morts-vivants sillonnent les rues, se nourrissent de la chair des vivants. Si l’on me laissait le choix aujourd’hui, je préférerais être exécuté. Les couloirs de la mort me semblent un asile paradisiaque comparé à cet endroit. J’ai donc choisi de me tirer une balle dans la tête en espérant ne pas devenir un zombie. |-| Anglais= September 1st Following six months of intensive training, my body's edge had returned. I was a good soldier, but they ordered my execution with no reason given. I was tortured and forced to give a false confession. But on the morning of my execution, a miracle happened. The company had helped me out, giving me a second lease on life. September 15th I ended my vacation short and returned to the HQ office. It looks like my UBCS unit's been called into action. Umbrella maintains its own paramilitary unit to counter corporate terrorism and V.I.P. abduction. In addition, they have nightmen who specialize in handling problems caused by illegal products. I'm currently a member of the latter. September 28th Dawn's here, but we're still slogging through this nightmare. There are no provisions of any kind here. The undead walk the streets feeding upon the flesh of the living. Given the choice again, I would rather have been executed. Death row was a heavenly asylum compared to this place. I've chosen to pull the trigger myself, in the hope that my dead body won't come back to life. |-| Japonais= 傭兵の日記 ９月１日 六ヶ月の特殊訓練を終えた。身体の方もようやく勘を取り戻してきたようだ。 わたしは有能な兵士だったが、いわれのない容疑で銃殺が決まった。拷問され自白を強要されたのだ。 そして銃殺を待つ朝。それは唐突におとずれた奇跡だった。企業がわたしを拾い、生きるチャンスを与えてくれたのだ。 ９月１５日 わたしはバカンスを切り上げて本部に戻った。わたしの所属部隊であるＵＢＣＳに出動要請があったようだ。 アンブレラは企業テロや要人誘拐などに対抗するための独自部隊を所有しているが、裏の商品が起こす問題を専門に処理する「掃除屋」も飼っている。 わたしの所属はその後者の部隊だ。 ９月２８日 夜が明けた。しかし地獄にいることには変わりがない。 狂っている。この街に自然の摂理などは存在しない、死してなお飢える者どもが生ける者の生肉を狙っている。 ああ、わたしは銃殺を選ぶべきだった。ここにくらべれば収容所は天国だ。 わたしは自分の死体がうごき出さないことを願って引き金を引く。 Resident Evil 3 Français= 1er septembre Après 6 mois d'entraînement intensif, j'avais enfin retrouvé la forme physique. J'étais un bon soldat mais ils ont ordonné mon exécution sans me fournir la moindre explication. On m'a torturé et forcé à proférer de faux aveux. Mais le matin de mon exécution, un miracle est arrivé. La compagnie m'a sorti de là, m'offrant ainsi une seconde chance. 15 septembre J'ai rapidement interrompu mes vacances pour réintégrer le Q.G.. Mon unité U.B.C.S. a été appelée en mission. Umbrella possède sa propre unité paramilitaire pour lutter contre le terrorisme organisé et les enlèvements de V.I.P.. Ils ont, en outre, des agents spécialisés dans le traitement des problèmes générés par les produits de contrebande. J'en fais actuellement partie. 28 septembre. Le jour se lève mais le cauchemar n'est toujours pas terminé. Nous n'avons plus aucune provision d'aucune sorte. Les morts vivants hantent les rues à la recherche de chair fraîche. Si j'avais de nouveau le choix, je préférerais l'exécution. Le couloir de la mort était un paradis comparé à cet endroit. J'ai décidé de presser moi-même la détente, dans l'espoir que mon cadavre ne reviendra pas à la vie. |-| Anglais= September 1st Following six months of intensive training, my body's edge had returned. I was a good soldier, but they ordered my execution with no reason given. I was tortured and forced to give a false confession. But on the morning of my execution, a miracle happened. The company had helped me out, giving me a second lease on life. September 15th I ended my vacation short and returned to the HQ office. It looks like my UBCS unit's been called into action. Umbrella maintains its own paramilitary unit to counter corporate terrorism and V.I.P. abduction. In addition, they have nightmen who specialize in handling problems caused by illegal products. I'm currently a member of the latter. September 28th Dawn's here, but we're still slogging through this nightmare. There are no provisions of any kind here. The undead walk the streets feeding upon the flesh of the living. Given the choice again, I would rather have been executed. Death row was a heavenly asylum compared to this place. I've chosen to pull the trigger myself, in the hope that my dead body won't come back to life. |-| Japonais= ９月１日 六ヶ月の特殊訓練を終えた。 身体の方もようやく勘を取り戻してきたようだ。 わたしは有能な兵士だったが、いわれのない容疑で銃殺が決まった。 拷問され自白を強要されたのだ。 そして銃殺を待つ朝。 それは唐突におとずれた奇跡だった。 企業がわたしを拾い生きるチャンスを与えてくれたのだ。 ９月１５日 わたしはバカンスを切り上げて本部に戻った。 わたしの所属部隊であるＵＢＣＳに出動要請があったようだ。 アンブレラは企業テロや要人誘拐に対抗するため独自部隊を所有しているが 裏の商品が起こす問題を専門に処理する「掃除屋」も飼っている。 わたしの所属はその後者の部隊だ。 ９月２８日 夜が明けた。 しかし地獄にいることには変わり無い。 狂っている。 この街に自然の摂理などは存在しない。 死してなお飢える者どもが生ける者の生肉を狙っている。 ああ、わたしは銃殺を選ぶべきだった。 ここに比べれば収容所は天国だ。 わたしは自分の死体が動き出さないことを強く願って引き金を引く。 Note * Omission étrange dans la localisation française pour RE2 : il n'est pas mentionné que le mercenaire fait partie de l'U.B.C.S. Galerie Resident Evil 2 Re264 EX Mercenary's log location.png|Emplacement du document, dans RE2. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 11-20-38-31.png|Emplacement du document. ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 11-20-24-08.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 11-20-25-55.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 11-20-26-85.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 11-20-28-18.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 11-20-29-53.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 11-20-30-80.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-20 11-20-32-05.png Apparitions * Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Mercenary's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Catégorie:EX-files